02702
}} is the 2,704th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 6 June, 2000. Plot Part 1 At Holdgate Farm Ollie prepares for her first day back at school after her suspension. Angie tells Ollie she and Sean will be taking her to and from the school bus to make sure she keeps out of trouble. Marc leaves the house off to sit an exam. Angie asks why if Marc is so good why can't Ollie stay out of trouble. In the village Jack drops the children off at the bus stop. Victoria asks if they will be seeing mummy today. Jack says no. Andy is worried if Jack is OK. Sarah watches this from behind the telephone box. Richie comes along and tells her not to worry. Sarah just wants to see her children. In the Woolpack backroom Bernice asks Alan if he likes he the new decor. Alan asks Bernice what they should do to celebrate Tricia's birthday. Bernice suggest a happy birthday hour, with half price Snowballs. Betty and Diane squabble whist at work in the Diner. Carlos tells them to get back to work. Tricia comes in to see Kathy. Kathy wishes her happy birthday and asks what her and Adams’ plans are? Tricia asks if Adam can stay over at the cottage. Kathy tells her that's fine. Jack is working on the farm. Angie arrives to see how he is. Jack is very cold and argumentative towards her and asks her if she knew about Sarah nd Richie's affair. Angie tells him she doesn't like what Sarah has done but both her and Jack are still her friends. She offers to collect the children from the school bus. In the vets Paddy questions Mandy's devious methods in rearranging which vet will be appearing on the radio program, but still manages to arrange the time off surgery with Adam telling him he has to take Mandy to the doctors. Marc and Johnny are waiting to go into an exam at schools. Marc is confident, but Johnny isn't. Marlon goes into Farrer’s Barn. He wants to buy Tricia a birthday present. Eric show him a locket, and they barter on price. The exam finished for Marc and Johnny, Johnny tells Marc he's got no worries about passing. Paddy is not sure if his appearance on the radio is a good idea. Mandy pushes him in to the studio. Danny Green the Hotten radio DJ thinks Paddy has made radio appearances before. Angie waits for the school bus to collect Ollie and the Sugden children. As they get off the bus, Ollie storms off determined not to be treated like a child, then Sarah appears. Victoria runs to her mother, and they are united. Angie knows Jack will be cross. Part 2 Angie, Sarah and the Sugden children are still at the Bus stop. Sarah tries to talk to the boys. They and very cold towards her and try and make for home. Victoria asks when her mum will be coming home? Angie tries to take the children home, she knows that Jack does not want her to see the children. Sarah gets upset and Angie tells her she has to talk to Jack if she wants to see the children. At the radio station Paddy is about to go on air, but his nerves get the better of him and he is unable to speak. The DJ is cross. The Sugden children arrive back at the farm and Victoria tells Jack that they have seen Sarah. Jack is cross but the boys tell him it wasn't Angie's fault. Jack says he will collect the children in future. Paddy fails to speak whist going live on the radio chat show. Danny Green is about to wind the show up when Mandy comes in and offers some rather odd astrological advice to the caller. Danny is impressed, and Mystic Mandy is discovered. Carlos is giving Tricia a Spanish lesson in the Woolpack backroom. They try to tune the radio station into a Spanish one so they can try and improve Tricia accent but end up listening to Mystic Mandy on Hotten FM. Bernice comes in and drags them off to the bar where Tricia's birthday surprise waits. Marlon tries to give her his present but is pushed to one side by Adam. Tricia then turns the radio on for all to hear mystic Mandy on the radio. Adam storms out, realizing he has been conned. Angie tries to talk to Ollie about school, trying to see if she is going to make an effort at school. Marc is a bit put out that as usual all the attention is on Ollie and Angie doesn't seem to be interested if his exam went OK or not. Betty has had a few too many Snowballs at the pub. Marlon still hasn't had the chance to give Tricia her birthday present. Eric asks Marlon to make up some more of his Melting Moment Pies for a pie signing day as part of the election. Ashley offers to give Bernice a hand behind the bar so she can mingle. He tells her he secretly enjoys it. At Sarah and Richie's cottage, Sarah can't face her meal for the longing to see her children. Richie suggest she writes to the children, just until they sort thing out with Jack. Back in the pub Tricia show Marlon the rather sad looking box of chocolates that Adam has given to her for her birthday, Tricia is upset that Adam isn't bothered about her birthday. Marlon pretends that the locket that he bought for her is really her present from Adam. Tricia is made up. Betty tries to catch Diane out by telling Alan that Diane wares a wig, but Alan already knows. Danny Green the DJ congratulates Mandy on her broadcast. Adam arrives angry that he has been conned. He tries to reclaim his place on the radio station but Mystic Mandy has just become a regular feature on Hotten FM. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday